Cry
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: This is the sequel to Missing Angel. If you haven't read Missing Angel then I suggest that you read that first.


Disclaimer: No I do not own Ggundam or the song Cry off the movie A Walk To Remember.  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
Raye walked along the crowded streets. It was a dark and gloomy day. She'd been in New York City for about three months. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a boy with sparkling green eyes. He was looking up at the sky. She wondered who he was and what he was doing there. He didn't seem to have any one with him.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
Was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Raye sat there on the plane. She looked out her window down at the people below. She saw Justin down there looking up. They hadn't left the ground yet and she could still see the shiny trails tears had left on his cheeks. A single tear rolled down her cheek too. Then she remembered why she was leaving so soon. It was Justin's fault that she was leaving so suddenly. He was the one who said that she should leave. He was the reason she was gone.  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
Justin and Raye hadn't seen each other for several months. Raye had gone with Domon and Rain since they were her real parents and Justin had gone with Chibodee. She noticed him as soon as she got off her plane. He was standing off to the side. Chibodee on the other hand stood close to ramp waiting. Raye ran to him and gave him a big hug. Then she started walking over to Justin. He had changed so much since she had met him back in early January. When they first met he usually wore jeans and a brightly colored t-shirt. Now the jeans were the same but Justin's t-shirt was black. She only remembered him wearing black once and that was his tuxedo for the big party. He looked so cold and distant. He didn't look like the same person she had once known.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
Was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Justin stared at Raye intently. His eyes had lost their sparkle. Raye couldn't stop the tears that started flowing from her eyes. "Justin what happened to you?" she asked brokenly. "You've changed so much." Raye broke down crying. Her whole body shook with sobs. Justin went to her and wrapped his arms around her. Tears started flowing from his eyes too. He had bottled up his feelings for so long.  
  
Cause I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
And I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
Justin wrapped his arms around Raye. He held her as if he would never let her go. Raye cried softly to herself. She couldn't believe how much she had missed him over the months they had been apart. She wished that they would never have to move. When she was with him everything felt so perfect.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
Was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Raye stood there with Justin. The Gundam fight was finally over. It was New Years Eve. Justin took Raye's hand in his and turned her towards him. Slowly he knelt down before her and pulled out a small velvet covered box from his pocket. "Raven Kasshu will you marry me?" he asked her.  
  
Raye started laughing and crying at the same time. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped. "Oh YES! YES! YES!" Justin slipped the silver band with a single diamond on her finger then picked her up and spun her around. When he gently set her down her kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you Raye", he whispered as they slowly broke apart.  
  
"I love you too." Raye told him then they kissed again.  
  
Author's Note: Now this fic is done. I hope you like it. Tell me if it needs a sequel. Maybe something along the lines of it being several years later when Justin and Raye are getting married. (It would have to be in several years because at the end of this fic they were only 18) Maybe I'll have Justin's mom come back. Who should Justin's mom be? I'm thinking that it will be Shirley. Then again I might not even make the chapter. Well ya never know. Depends on what kind of mood I'm in. Until next time.  
  
God loves you,  
  
Fly_away_forever 


End file.
